Finding My Way
by tdifreak55
Summary: Duncan isnt feeling like himself anymore...he needs to get away. He doesnt recognize himself,the once bad ass punk is now feeling like a helpless puppy. Can this new season of Total Drama help him find the real Duncan again?
1. Confused Punk

**_Hey! I acually got a STORY in my head :D I hope you guys like it! :)_**

* * *

><p>"You can't quit this show!" My girlfriend Courtney yelled.<p>

"Courtney he is eighteen he can do whatever he wants." Gwen stated quietly.

"Stay out of this gothie!" Courtney told her. Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"Would you just shut up Courtney! I'm tired of all this shit." I stood up and walked away and I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you Dunky!" Courtney said.

I shook her hand away from my shoulder. "Watch me." then I walked away.

I heard Courtney yelling at me to come back, but I didn't listen.

**Gwen's POV**

I just stood there watching Duncan walk away from us. Yes I wanted him not to quit either; but knowing Duncan I knew he needs time to cool down. Shows how much his girlfriend knows about him.

"Can you BELIEVE him Gwen?" Courtney asked.

I simple just shrugged. "I'm just gothie who should shut up." I stood up. "Plus this doesn't involve me." I walked outside of the jet and left a fuming Courtney.

"Whatever!" she yelled then stormed out.

I decided to go see if I can find Duncan and see what's really up. When no one, by no one I mean Courtney, I snuck back into the jet and went searching for Duncan. I went all through first class and didn't see him. Then I went to the storage area and saw him sitting on some luggage.

**Duncan's POV**

I went into the storage area, to get away from everyone. By everyone I mean Chris, chef and all these other losers, even Courtney! There's actually only one person I'd be willing to see, and that's Gwen. Lately she's all I can think about. Look at me! I'm Duncan the bad ass punk and this chick is all I can think about! Before this show, I was the juvie with no friends and only cared for myself and myself alone. Now I'm having Gwen running through my mind every minute! Interupting my thoughts, were footsteps. Assuming that it is Courtney I groaned.

"Leave me alone Courtney!"

"Hate to break it to ya Duncan it's just me." Gwen said. I turned around and seeing her smirk her ass off. I smiled at her.

"Haha hi Gwenny."

"Hi Dunny you want company?" she asked.

"Sure sweetheart." I smirked as I saw her face turn a pink shade.

"So what really happened out there?" Gwen asked sitting down next to me.

I've been dreading telling her this, because she is gonna call me soft.

"Well, first of all Princess was getting on my nerves."

"Sorry about our petty fight." She sighed. "I didn't know it'd make you wanna quit."

Duncan heard the sadness in her voice. He hated seeing his best friend sad.

"Ah it's ok Gwenny." he wrapped one of his arms around her. "Please don't be too sad about your sexy best friend leaving so soon." I smirked and her face turned red.

"Oh haha you're so full of bull." Gwen smiled but it soon faded. "Seriously Duncan why are you really quitting?"

"Well Gwenny." I tightened my hug. "Because after three seasons of this hell I've haven't felt like the cocky ass kid. I need to know who I am now and I can't do that on this retarded show. Plus I have other things on my mind that I need to sort out." I sighed and thought to myself "Like if I really love Courtney or not."

Gwen giggled slightly. "Wow Duncan's gone all soft on me."

"I knew you'd call me soft!" I smiled and laughed.

"Who knew Duncan Stephenson could be so thoughtful!" Gwen giggled again.

"Haha shut up." I playfully shoved her.

"You wanna go?" Gwen shoved me back.

"Oh it's on!" We tackled each other and started laughing. Eventually I pinned her down and her hair was in her face. I brushed it out of her face and all I saw was those dark green orbs staring back at me. I saw Gwen's cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"Duncan..." she said.

"Yes Gwen." I said.

"You're still...kinda...on me." she stuttered.

"I guess I am." I said not moving an inch. Slowly we both instinctively started to lean in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And cliffhanger! hope you guys liked it! :)<em>**


	2. It's my time to go

Ok looks like most of you liked the story so far! So I shall continue! Love you guys! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

Our lips were mere centimeters apart then Chris' voice boomed over the speakers

"Team Victory and Duncan come to the elimination room!"

I whispered "dammit." then stood up. Gwen also stood up.

"I'm sorry Duncan...I...I"

I grabbed Gwen and hugged her. "It's ok Gwenny."

Gwen pushed my arms away and stepped back. "No it's not we almost kissed." then she whispered "again."

"Gwen look it's ok no worries."

"For real?" Gwen asked looking up at me.

"I promise." Man I really want to kiss her so bad right now!

"Duncan get your ass to the elimination room right now!" Chris screamed over the intercom. Gwen sighed.

"I guess this is goodbye huh."

"Not forever I'll be back soon." I said Opening my arms again. "Now come give your best friend a hug goodbye." Gwen giggled and hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you my cocky ass friend." Gwen said.

"Haha and I'm gonna miss you mocking me." I have no idea what came over me but I kissed her head. I saw her winter white cheeks turn a variety colors of red and pink."Goodbye." I whispered and walked into the elimination ceremony room.

"There you are!" Chris Mc-Lame exclaimed.

"Whatever." I leaned back against a totem pole and watched the ceremony. Zeke of course went home because he lost a stick or something. Then Chris handed me a parachute.

"Last stop for all quitters!"

"I have to jump off this plane?"

Chris nodded and flashed me that sadistic smile. "Yep!"

"Oh he-" I started to say then Chris pushed me! I pulled the strings and floated down onto the Egyptian ground. I felt a little bit of the pressure lift off my shoulders, but a new heaviness came upon me.

"Now how do I get out of here?" Suddenly I see a four-wheeler pull up and it's Billy!

"Hop on man we'll take you to a hotel where you'll spend the night then you'll hop a plane to London.

"Why London?" I asked him while hopping onto the four-wheeler.

"That's where the new aftermath studio is." Billy said.

"Oh." Then I thought "_Maybe once I get to London I won't go to the studio and just stay in a few hotels or something."_All I know is is that these next few weeks will change my life.

**Gwen's POV**

Well he's gone, the only one who understood me in this whole show is gone. I didn't even feel this sad when Trent left in Total Drama Island. Yes I cried, but now I feel like bawling. I won't cry though, not in front of all my enemies. I can't show weakness or I'll be voted out in a heartbeat. All I can do now is sit here and hope Duncan keeps his promise.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaannnd scene! Lol hope you guys like it! REVIEW :D <p>


	3. The Dream

**I'm in a writey mood! lol well here's chapter 3 :D**

* * *

><p>Billy pulled up to the King Tut Hotel. What a lame name! He then dropped me off and gave me my luggage and left. I walked into my hotel room. The place was huge! Fancy bed, flat screen T.V, and a huge shower! For a lame name its rooms sure are nice! The first thing I did was go to the bathroom and take a shower! The crisp cool water hit my skin. Much better then the shitty showers we had on that plane. After my shower i put on my boxers, shorts and lie down on the bed and fell asleep.<p>

_I was asleep in my warm bed. Suddenly I fluttered my eyes open and found myself hear a knocking at my hotel door. I opened it and Gwen appeared._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling_

_"I quit." she said laughing. "I actually quit the show from hell!" she jumped into my arms._

_I hugged her back. "Why did you quit though Gwenny, not that I'm upset that you're here."_

_"I wanted to be with you." She put her hands to my face. "Please leave Courtney, I love you Duncan please." Then she kissed me. A part of me wanted to say no, but that thought all melted away as soon as I kissed back._

"beep beep beep!" The alarm clock blared.

I groaned and sat up, only to see Billy walking out of my bathroom, I yelled.

"Holy shit man what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Boss called and told me to get you back to the plane ASAP because you're breaking your contract. But I'm still taking you to London."

"Why would you disobey Chris? You never break the Devils rules." I asked curiously.

Billy just laughed. " You have a lot going on in that tiny head of yours don't you!"

"What do you mean?" I confusedly asked.

"Haha well lets see; you're dating Courtney, but having very nice dreams about Gwen."

"Dude!" I yelled. "How did you know about that?"

"Haha you talk loudly in your sleep. I was in the room next door to ya."

"Dude I swear if you tell a soul I will-"

"Dude I wouldn't tell anyone! Wouldn't want word to get around about." He made his voice go higher. "Oh Gwen I love you too. Forget about Courtney. Come in my room and lets-"

"Dude shut up!" I threw a pillow at him, hard.

"Ow! Haha sorry dude." Billy said. "I swear I really won't tell anyone though."

"Good now get out of here while I get dressed."

"Ok lover boy." Billy laughed and walked out.

"I am not lover boy!" I yelled at him and brushed my teeth, put on my skull tee shirt, shorts, and my signature red converse. I fixed my mohawk, grabbed my luggage and left.

Billy drove me to the airport and dropped me off.

"If the boss asks I'll tell him you must've switched planes kay bro?"

"Kay man, and thanks."

"No problem lover boy."

"Dude never speak of that again!"

"Man do all the poor passengers a favor and don't fall asleep!"

"Whatever." I mumbled and got on the plane.

Five hours later I arrived in London. I was tired, hungry, and thirsty. Without looking I ran into someone and made us both fall.

"Watch where you're going jackass!" she yelled. Wait I know that voice!

"Tara? Is that you?"

"Bubba?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 3! Duncan Duncan Duncan, what a pervy mind that boy has!<strong>


	4. How Duncan joined Der Snichil Kickers

**Wow another update?**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

"Tara!" I yelled and hugged my older sister.

"What are you doing here little bro?" She hugged me back.

"I quit that show from hell and an intern brought me here." I told her.

"Oh cool! My band's playing here for a few weeks. You wanna crash with us for a while?"

"Sure thanks sis." I smiled and followed her to a club, where her ban is playing I'm guessing. We walked into the back room where three guys and one girl were sitting on the couch eating pizza.

"Yo guys this is my little bro Duncan he's staying with us for a bit."

Everyone looked at me and then they all recognized me.

"Dude you're Duncan off of Total Drama!" The dude with an icy blue mohawk, black hair, skinny jeans, a black muscle shirt and blue converse said.

"Yep that'd be me."

"Ewww!" The girl said. "That means you're the one that's dating Courtney!"

"Mariel shut it about the bit-I mean my brothers girlfriend."

"What? You're the one that's always Saying how bossy the chick is." Mariel replied. "Plus I just plain don't like her."

"Haha and why is that wittle swister." The blonde haired guy asked.

"Because I am a DunGwen fan and with her in the picture there can be no DunGwen!" Mariel giggled.

"Babe you're so obsessed with DunGwen." A dude with a dark green mohawk said, that girl Mariel blushed.

"Haha shut it Franky."

"Shwut it Fwanky." All the other dudes said and laughed, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well I guess I should introduce you to the gang." Tara said. "The idiot right there is Ricky." pointing to the blonde haired guy with a red shirt and black cargo pants.

"Well I'm your idiot." Then he winked at Tara. Haha time to embarrass my big sister.

"Oh so you're the Ricky my sis won't shut up about!" I said and her face turned as red as Ricky's shirt.

"Shut up!" Then she smacked my head. It hurt, but totally worth it.

"Haha told ya you want this." Ricky pointed to himself.

"Whatever you cocky ass hole." Tara smiled at him as she said that. Hmm that sounded just like one of Gwen and I's conversations.

"And that's Mariel the cocky asses sister."

"Hey!" She smiled.

"She's the energetic one."Tara told me.

"Oh I meant to ask what is DunGwen exactly?"

"Oh...well it's what the fans of the couple of you and Gwen are called." She smiled. "So that's what it is!" She smiled again.

I started to feel a slight blush come to my face. "Oh, wow people actually like Gwen and I as a couple?"

"Yep!" Mariel exclaimed.

"She's completely obsessed and claims she knows that you two will get together." The guy who she called Franky said.

"Babe they will I'm telling you." She giggled.

"Well then Mr. Duncan." Ricky said with a cocky smile that reminded me of my own. "Do you like Gwen?"

I felt another blush rush to my cheeks.

"Told you!" Mariel yelled and giggled again.

"Haha ok ok I guess you did." The guy whose name I'm guessing is Franky said, then kissed her.

"Hey hey no making out in front of me!" Ricky said covering his eyes.

"Sorry bro!" Mariel said.

Tara laughed. "And lover boy over there is Frank."

What is up with everyone saying lover boy? Anyway Frank has brown hair, multiple piercings on his nose, lip and ears. He wears an orange and black tee shirt, denim shorts and orange converse.

"Yo welcome to our crib." Frank said wrapping his arm around Mariel. "And this is my lady Mariel of course." She giggled again. What he said next kinda shocked me, only because of what he looks like.

"Haha your giggle is too cute" Frank said then kissed her head.

"Gah! Quit being all lovey dovey with my sister!" Ricky yelled.

"Shut up Ricky!" Mariel said.

Tara sighed and laughed. "Over there is Mike."

Mike looked up and waved.

"Well there's your roommates for the next couple weeks." Tara said.

"We're all kinda like a big dysfunctional family." Ricky said. "Haha Tara's like the momma."

"I am not!" Tara yelled.

"Aww come on babe I'll be the dad of the group." He winked at her.

"You're more like the pervy grandpa." Tara said and laughed.

"I'm only a perve for you Tiny Tara!"

Tara growled and smacked his head. It's obvious she's in love with him.

"So Duncan you sing?" Mariel asked.

"No not really." I said.

Tara laughed. "Yes you do! I heard you sing in the shower before!"

"Shut up sis!" I yelled.

"Ok then since you're here why don't you sing with us Duncan?" Mariel asked. Mike lost his voice and we have no singer.

"I don't know..."

"Aww come on bubba pwease." Tara hugged me and gave me the puppy dog face.

"Fine fine I'll sing." I can't say no to my sister when she gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"Yay thanks bubba! We would've had to cancel."

"Yea thanks bro you saved all our asses." Ricky came up and hugged me, but mostly my sister. She then elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oww baby that hurt." Ricky said.

"Good! Tara said then turned to walk away, but Ricky grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his body.

"Aww babe I know you want me." Ricky said with that cocky ass smile that I used to call my own.

"Ok ok I give I reaaaallly want you." My sister said in a hushed voice. My brotherly instincts kicked in and I growled.

"Haha told you." Ricky said leaning in.

Tara leaned in then...kneed him in the kiwis!

"Owwwwwwww!" Ricky said in a squeaky voice falling to the ground.

"Haha I taught you well." I told her.

"Yes yes you did. Then she walked back into her room and closed the door.

Mariel and Frank were laughing there asses off.

"Haha dude that's what you get!" Frank said between laughs.

"Shut up!" He squeaked out.

"I keep telling you to take her out somewhere and she'll be yours but you won't listen to her best friend." Mariel stated and laid her head on Frank's chest and yawned.

"You tired babe?" Frank asked and Mariel nodded.

"Yo bro you can sleep in my room." Frank told me. "I'll stay here with Mar." Frank said and Mariel yawned again.

"Kay thanks Frank. Where's your room?"

"Third door on the right."

I walked down the hall and laid down on the bed. What a day this has been. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**With everyone on the plane and Gwen's POV**

****  
>I was sitting on the couch with Courtney and Sierra. With Duncan gone, Courtney's been actually nice to me! I'm not fully trusting her yet, because you don't go from enemies to friends literally over night. Something is up. Interrupting our thoughts was Chris.<p>

"Attention everyone meet me in the mess hall for an announcement."

We all went to the mess hall and sat down waiting to hear this announcement or whatever the hell he wants.

"Ok cast, Duncan was supposed to come back today."

"Really!" Courtney and I both exclaimed at the same time, she glared but soon shook it off. See what I tell you! She's planning something.

"I said was ladies. Billy screwed up his flight and he is now somewhere in London! We're gonna go there in a few weeks anyway so we'll get him then." Chris said. "So we're making a side challenge when we go there. If one team finds Duncan and brings him back they will automatically win invincibility for their team, get him as your teammate. Alejandro raised his hand.

"Shouldn't Duncan go to the team that loses since they will be eliminating someone?"

"Good question. The team who finds him will vote for someone to go over to that team. Now go back to whatever the hell you guys are doing I need my beauty sleep! Chris then left.

"Well then looks like we won't ever see Chris again." I said, everyone left, and said their goodnights. I snuck off into the cargo area and laid down on the hammock I found a few nights ago. I stared at the ceiling and wondering if Duncan ever thinks about us. Not us as in Courtney and I but as in me and his current relationship status. I mean he saw me calling him hot on my blog, we almost kissed twice, and...I don't see him as my cocky ass best friend anymore, I see him as more than that. That's why I can't be friends with Courtney, I can't stand the fact she has him, and treats him like he's her dog. I pray to God sometimes that he will open his eyes and see that I'n the one for him. Wow I sound girly right now. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

Duncan's POV

I woke up sometime about 3 am. I couldn't stop thinking about how the teasing of Tara and Ricky looked and sounded like Gwen and I. I also couldn't stop thinking about what Mariel said about "DunGwen". Gwen and I as a couple? I have been thinking about that lately. I mean that dream last night all the kissing and-ok Duncan don't think about it again! You have Courtney, but the feeling just isn't there anymore. I used to love to piss her off because it turned me on every time she got mad. Now I can't stand it. All we do is fight. Plus I've had more fun with my friendship with Gwen than I've had with my whole relationship with Courtney. Plus after Gwen called me hot, I saw her differently; not the in the best friend way either. I sighed and laid back and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap I wrote a lot today! Love you guys! :) And that's how Duncan joined Der Snichil Kickers.<strong>


	5. Everytime I ran from the cops

**Hmmmmm CHAPTER 5 :D hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

****  
>I never really fell back asleep. I mainly tossed and turned thinking about my two girls. I finally came to a conclusion, that I care about both of them but one of them is acting like a bitch all the time; the bitch was Courtney, then again I don't wanna screw up my friendship with Gwen. Soon I heard the devil shows theme song. I guess Mariel's up. I stretched and walked into the living room to see Mariel covering her eyes.<p>

"Ok babe the scene is over." Frank told her.

"What's her issue?" I asked him.

"You and Courtney kissing in the TDA theme song." Frank stated.

"It's disgusting!" Mariel said and giggled.

"What episode?" I asked.

"The one when Courtney finally gets voted off." Mariel said smiling. "Oh and there's a bonus scene afterwards!"

"Bonus scene?" I asked and sat down next to Frank.

"Yea her Lame-O-Sien tape." Frank said.

"Did you not know about it?" Mariel asked me.

"No I didn't. What does it say?"

Mariel and Frank looked at each other worriedly.

"What does she say?" I asked again.

"Look I really hate you and her together but if you really do love her then it's best if you not know." Mariel said with a sad tone.

_What the hell could she have said that was so bad?_I thought to myself.

"I need to know what she said just tell me!" I yelled at them my blood boiling with anger.

"Ok dude if you really wanna know just wait till the end of the episode." Frank said in a low voice.

Twenty-two minutes later I found the answer to what she said.

"Better be Duncan who wins. He signed an ironed clad contract and I'm taking my fifty percent of the million bucks!"

"That damn seventy-two paged contract." I mumbled and continued to watch the T.V screen.

"I don't care if it gets locked up in the courts for years. My lawyers will call me back when they find out how much money I'm gonna make them." Then she pulled out her PDA.

I honestly couldn't believe what I am seeing. I knew she was bad but this bad? Then her stupid phone beeped.

"On vacation for three weeks! I'm not paying them for personal time!" Then she threw her PDA out the window. "That's fine I'll just represent myself. Who needs lawyers anyway? All I need is this tiny piece of paper that holds my entire future!"

My money was her entire future? I swear if she still has that I will burn it. My prayers were answered though cause the contract flew out the window.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Courtney screeched.

"That's what you get you selfish bitch!" I stood up and yelled.

"Well that's what she said..." Mariel said quietly. I looked at her and Frank.

"Thanks for showing me that guys, but I need to go out for a bit." They nodded and I left.

I walked out to the outside world and walked down the street.

"Selfish little bitch." I muttered over and over again. People looked at me like I was insane.

"What the hell are you staring at!" I yelled at them all, they all ran. Now all of that bullshit about "We're rich!" made sense. I wonder if she even loved me during TDA or if she was just using me like she used everyone else. I kicked a rock and it broke a window to a jewelry store.

"You!" I heard a cop yell and point at me.

"Shit." I mumbled and started running.

The cop was on my tail, gaining speed fast. Being on that show from hell for so long made me a slower runner. Every time I thought I was about to stop I thought about my promice to Gwen.

"I promise I'll be back soon Gwenny." I ran faster. The more I thought about Gwen the faster I ran. Suddenly I saw a fire escape and jumped for it. The cop looked around then ran ahead past me. I stopped and took a breather. I lost him. After a good fifteen minutes I jumped down and ran back to the club. I opened the back door where the band is.

"He- what happened to you?" Tara asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked out of breath.

"I mean your shirt is torn and you're sweating like crazy."

I looked down and saw where my shirt is torn, and I have a gash on my stomach, I guess from climbing.

"Oh I was running from the cops." I stated.

"Dude what did you do?" Ricky said coming out of his room shirtless. I looked over at my sister who, attempting to not make it obvious, was staring at him.

"I kicked a rock in a jewelry store window and this cop just started chasing me." I shrugged. "No big deal really."

"How the hell did you out run them? They train their cops to run and catch even the fastest criminals!" Ricky said astonished and Mike nodded in agreement.

"I don't know...I just ran." I said, like I was gonna say I thought of Gwen and that made me run faster.

"Well glad you're ok bubba." Tara said.

"Me too." I said back smiling. Maybe I'm starting to figure out some stuff now. Like how I've been used for my money; but now a new question is rising, why did I think of Gwen? I know now that Mariel might be right after all. The only conclusion I can think of about why I thought of Gwen, is because I like her. I must've zoned out because Tara was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hello anyone there?" She asked

"Huh? Oh yea sorry, just thinking."

"Bout what?" Frank asked.

"Stuff, look where's a shower?"

"Down the hall second door on the left." Mariel said.

"Thanks. Then I went to take a shower.

**With Gwen!**

We just got back from our challenge, and we won again. Sitting back in first class I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and ate it.

"Hello Gwen." Cody said putting an arm around me, I smacked him.

"Hey Cody." I said and rolled my eyes. The poor kid still won't leave me alone.

"Still missing Duncan?" He asked. I spit out my cookie and it flew and hit the back of Heather's head.

"Ewww!" Heather screamed and ran to the bathroom to clean up her head.

"What makes you think I miss him?" I asked Cody nervously.

"It's so obvious." Cody said.

"Oh.." Is all I said and I got up. "Well I'm beat night!

"It's only 7 pm." Courtney said. I faked yawned.

"Yea but I'm still tired, night." I walked to the storage place and laid on the hammock and pulled out my diary.

_**I still miss him, all I think about is him.**_ I wrote. _**Some nights I literally go to the elimination room and look out the tiny window on the door. Wondering if I grabbed a parachute and jumped, got to **__**London**__** and found him. Every time I come close his voice runs into my head and says "I promise I'll be back soon." That's what keeps me here in this hell hole. I hope I'm the one who finds him in London, that way he can be on my team again.  
><strong>_  
><em>"That's enough writing for today."<em>I thought to myself, locked my diary and put it under the floor board. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**With Duncan**

****  
>After my shower I came back to a scene that I didn't like.<p>

"Tara would you like to go out and grab a bite to eat?" Ricky asked my sister.

"Sure why not." Tara said smiling and got up.

"You two kids have fun!" Frank said and laughed.

"Ricky! You hurt my sister and I'll kick your ass you understand?" I said, glairing him down.

"Yes Duncan." Ricky said, and they left.

"Oh boy." I said and sat down on the couch.

"Chill out he really is a nice guy." Mariel said.

"Yea he wouldn't hurt her. Frank said.

"For his sake I hope you guys are right." I said and chuckled a bit. "Well I've had a rough day and I'm going to lay down." I said getting up.

"Kay bro you can have my room I'll sleep in Mar's room while you're here." Frank said.

"You sure?"

"Yep." Mariel and Frank both said.

"Ok but if I hear noises..." I said and watched both of their faces turn beat red.

"Dude!" They both screamed and I laughed.

"Just kidding guys sheesh, well night." I went to Franks room and laid down on his bed.

I began to think again, about what happened today. Well I've figured out a lot of things today; Courtney isn't who I thought she is, and I think I'm falling for Gwen.

* * *

><p><strong>Badadum! Lol hope you guys loved it! And for everyone's information I didn't make up that bonus scene, Courtney actually said that. If you don't believe me look up "Courtney's lame o sien" on YouTube and you'll find it.<br>**


	6. Now I realise

**Here's chapter 6 :D hope you guys like it!  
><strong>  
><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

I never fell asleep, I just laid on the bed thinking about what I'm gonna do when I get back. How to confront Courtney about that bonus footage; and possibly how to break it off for good. How the hell I'm supposed to explain to my best friend that I'm falling for her. In frustration I threw a pillow, knocking down a picture. Glass from the frame shattered.

"Ah shit." I said quietly and picked up the picture. It was a picture of Frank and Mariel at a pool. She was hugging him and he was laughing hugging her back. All of a sudden my mind showed me a picture from playa de losers after TDA.

**Flashback!**

_I was swimming in the pool, alone. By now every ones parents came and got them, except mine. I'm not really shocked, they hate me. Suddenly I hear a splash. It startled me because I thought I was alone._

_"Hey punk." Gwen said and swam up to me._

_"Hey goth." I smiled. "What you still doing here? Thought your mom came and got ya."_

_Gwen sighed. "Nope not yet. I just didn't come out of my room cause everyone hates me now."_

_"Hey hey not everyone hates you." I said in a calming voice._

_**"Why is my voice so soft?"**__ I thought to myself._

_"Name one person who doesn't hate me." Gwen said._

_"Your sexy cocky ass best friend." I said smirking._

_"Oh haha." Gwen said smiling her rare smile then splashed me. "You forgot conceded sexy cocky ass best friend."_

_I splashed back. "Oh so you do think I'm sexy." I wiggled my eyebrow. Gwen blushed._

_"Cocky ass." Gwen said and splashed._

_Eventually we just ended up having a splash war. Nobody really won. Then both our parents show up._

_"Well looks like it's time to go." Gwen said._

_"Yea but I'll see ya remember? We both live in Toronto." I said smiling._

_"True but still." Gwen hugged me. "Bye Duncan."_

_I hugged her back and laughed a little. "Bye sweetheart."_

**End of flashback  
><strong>  
>Looking back on that day, it made me happy. Truly happy, not the act I put on for Courtney. This week really has helped me figure out my big problem, but I still haven't found the old Duncan yet.<p>

_"Maybe because the old Duncan is gone."_ a voice in my head said. I sighed. Maybe the voice is right; maybe I'm not the same Duncan.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Duncan you ok?" It was Mariel's voice. I heard something break.

"Yea just knocked over a picture." She opened the door.

"Here" She handed me a broom and a sweeper thing. "How'd you manage knocking that picture over?" She asked.

"Got frustrated and threw a pillow." I said blankly.

"Oh." was all Mariel said, and then she picked up the picture.

"I remember this." she said running her finger over the picture smiling.

I continued to sweep up the glass. I don't know what came over my mouth and voice box but I asked her.

"So how do you exactly know that Gwen and I will get together?"

Mariel at first didn't say anything, like she was wondering if I actually asked her that question.

"Well..." She started out. "Maybe because you guys remind me so much of Frank and I. Duncan if you saw the way you two interacted on the show, maybe you'd see what I and many other DxG fans see."

"Including how much of a bitch Courtney is to me." I said then sighed.

"She really was a bitch in TDA to you, but in TDI she really did like you." Mariel said half heartedly smiled. "Maybe she still does I don't know, but you do. How was she to you after you guys got home?"

"Asked me for money, and on that damn PDA all the time, oh and we kissed, but that was just about it."

Mariel winced when I told her about Courtney and I kissing, I chuckled.

"Well that doesn't really sound like much of a relationship to me." Mariel said. "Duncan all I can tell you is that a relationship should be about having a good time, being able to be yourself, and knowing no matter what happens the other person will be there." She walked to the door and left, but soon poked her head back in. "By the way another reason I know I'm right is because you talk in your sleep." she giggled.

"Oh God what did I say this time?"

Mariel giggled again. "Courtney I can't do this anymore I love Gwen." she giggled again.

I blushed. "Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't Duncan."

"Hey they're back!" Frank hollered from the living room.

"Come on lets go spy on Tara and Ricky!" Mariel ran to the living room window where Frank was. I walked to the window.

"Looks like he's asking her out..." Frank said.

"And and!" I yelled.

"Shhhh!" They both said looking out the window.

"Three two one." Mariel said. As soon as she said one, Tara and Ricky kissed.

"Gah!" I fell back and hit my head on the table. "Ow!" I rubbed my head.

Frank and Mariel laughed.

"You ok man?" Frank asked.

"I'm peachy." I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Haha told ya they liked each other!" Mariel yelled.

"Want me to open the door?" I said smiling an evil smile.

"Yea!" They both said smiling wickedly.

I opened the door.

"Hey big sis hey lover boy." They pulled away quickly, blushing madly.

Mariel, Frank, and I were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Not funny!" Tara screamed at me.

I couldn't answer her back because I was still laughing.

They walked inside, said their goodnights to us and went into their rooms.

"That was great!" Frank said.

"Haha I know." I said nodding in agreement.

"Like we said before we all really are a dysfunctional family." Mariel said still giggling, and then she yawned.

"You tired Mar?" Frank asked her.

"Mhmm." Mariel mumbled.

"Ok babe." He picked her up and they said their goodnights to me and went into her room.

"And then there was one." I said sitting down on the couch.

I'm not really tired yet, so I decided to flip through the T.V channels. The show I quit "Total Drama World Tour" was on. Just to see how everyone's doing, I watched it. They were in Jamaica, D.J went home. Then they announced where they'd be going next.

London.

Gwen's POV

This time we lost the challenge, but we came in second. D.J went home. We're stuck here for a while because we ran out of gas. A telethon saved out asses though, we're just waiting for the gas money to get here. Somehow I got sun burned, on my hand! It hurts really badly.

"Ok kiddies we got the gas money!" Chris exclaimed excitedly. "Chef's gone to get the gas then we're off to London!"

London! As in England? As in where Duncan is? Finally we're going to the place where I actually want to go! Of course Courtney was happy, but not as happy as I thought she would be.

"Finally!" She yelled in front of everyone. "I get my Dunky back!" As soon as the camera went off of us, her smile faded and her face turned to disgust.

"Finally I get to know why he abandoned me!" Then she just left to the mess hall to get something to eat.

My stomach churned violently with anger. Her boyfriend might be coming back in a few days and all she can think about is finding out why he left in the first place? To me, if I was her, the only thing that would matter is that he was, or will be back with me.

He will be back, I know he will.

Duncan's POV

I stared at the T.V screen.

"Ok Gwen, here I come."

**Omg don't you just LOVE Mariel XD So has Duncan made up his mind? Hmmm ;) looks like it.**


	7. You found me

**Duncan's POV**

I could hardly sleep last night. I saw on the news what their challenge is and when they'll be here, tonight. The only problem, Der Snichil Kickers is playing tonight.

"Damn." I whispered.

What am I going to do? I can't just run all around London trying to find the Total Drama gang, who knows where the challenge is! All I can do is pray that they'll be in white chapel and find me in this punk club.

They'll never find me. I shook that thought away quickly and got up and made me breakfast.

I sat on the couch, eating my bacon when Ricky and Tara walk into the room.

"Morning little brother." Tara said.

"Hey big sister." I said back.

Ricky hugged Tara. "Mornin babe."

"Morning baby." Then she kissed him.

I looked down at my bacon.

"And there goes my appetite." I stood up and put the plate in the sink.

"Sorry Duncan." Tara said then laughed.

"Hey look the love birds are finally up." Ricky said pointing to Mariel and Frank.

You're the one to talk Ricky." Frank said then yawned.

"Yea so shut up Ricky." Mariel said.

"Where's Mike?" I asked.

"Asleep, he still doesn't feel good." Mariel told me.

I had to tell them about the Total Drama gang being here tonight.

"Did you guys know that Total Drama World Tour is stopping here tonight?"

"No way!" Mariel yelled excitedly.

"It's true." I said and sighed.

"You worried about having to go back?" Tara asked me.

"No I'm not, I'm worried that they won't find me."

Everyone, except for Mariel, looked at me like I was insane.

"But I thought the reason you quit in the first place was because you hayed it there?" Frank asked me.

"No I just needed to get away for a while, and I've figured everything out."

"Figured what out?" Ricky asked.

Like I was going to tell him what I needed to figure out! Mariel, however was putting two and two together.

She looked at me with a gleam in her eye and nodded then looked over at Frank.

It took me a minute to figure out what she meant, but I understood soon. She meant did I finally figure out if I liked Gwen or not. The reason she looked at Frank because yesterday she said that mine and Gwen's relationship remind her of her and Franks. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" she whispered and I chuckled.

"Huh?" Frank said confused written all over his face.

"It's nothing hun." Then she kissed him.

"But the gig is tonight bubba, are you going to leave us without a singer?"

"I've thought long and hard about this all night, I won't leave you guys and if this is the time I'm supposed to go back onto the plane then they'll find me."

Everyone nodded and agreed with my reasoning.

**With Gwen!**

We're just hours away from arriving in London, I can hardly wait. Then Chris came to the economy class with team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot.

"I need first class for a special guest so you losers can hang with these losers until we arrive in London.

Murmurs of "Sures oks and whatevers" filled the room.

**- Hours Later-**

We finally arrived in London, Duncan somehow I'm gonna find you.

**With Duncan!**

We walked up onto the stage. Tonight was Evanescence night so we played a few of their songs; such as "Bring me to life" "Going under" and "Everybody's fool".

Then an announcer walked up.

"Ok now it's time for your number one punk group band Der Snichil Kickers to sing some of their songs!"

Before we could start playing a girl with teal and black hair caught my eye.

Her dark green orbs locked their gaze with my eyes.

It's Gwen.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaannnndddddd CLIFFHANGER!<strong>


	8. The return

**Aaaaaannnndddd we continue :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

Searching for "Jack the Ripper" I wandered into this punk club. The band that was playing was pretty damn good! Not to mention the lead singer is hot, he kinda looks like Duncan. I keep eyeing him, eventually our eyes meet. I know those teal eyes! It is Duncan!

Holy shit I called my best friend hot...again!

**Duncan's POV**

I don't even remember walking off the stage and walking over to Gwen.

"Hey there pasty." I said flirtatiously.

She just laughed and hugged me. "It really is you!"

I smiled and hugged her back. "It really is me sweetheart."

"I can't believe I actually found you!" She yelled and pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"Told ya I'd be back for ya." I winked and she blushed.

"So uh does this mean you're coming back to the show?" She started playing with her hair, she always does that when she's nervous.

"Sure I'll come back." I said.

Gwen hugged me again. "Thank you! It's been hella boring without you there."

"I imagine being stuck with all the losers twenty four seven."

Gwen pulled away from our hug then sighed. "Well I'm sure your princess will be glad to have you back."

"Yea I highly doubt that." I said sighing myself.

"What do you mean Dunny?"

"Well Gwenny did you know about her lame o sien tape?"

"Nope." Gwen said. "What did it say?"

I told her word for word what she said. Gwen's expression turned hard.

"That selfish little bitch." Gwen said with anger in her voice.

"That's what I said!" Then I laughed a bit. "So yea after that, I'm done with her and her shit." I said. I could tell Gwen was trying to hide a slight smile.

"It's her loss; she missed out on a great guy."

I put my arm around her. "Don't worry about it I already got someone else in mind." I smirked and pulled her closer. She blushed again.

"And who would that be?" Gwen asked.

I moved closer to her face. "You'll see soon enough." I was still smirking.

Gwen blushed deeper. "Ok then...lets get back to the plane." Gwen said.

I pulled my arm away from her shoulder but she put it back. I looked at her, she looked at me and smiled.

"I missed you." She said and we started walking away.

"Same here sweetheart." I looked back over at the band.

Frank and Mariel waved goodbye, Tara and Ricky gave me a thumbs up.

"Good luck." Mariel mouthed.

I nodded my head and Gwen lead the way back to the plane.

**Gwen's POV**

As soon as I walked through the door with Duncan on my arm Courtney glared at me. I just smiled and said.

"Look what I found." I said, making an emphasis on "I".

Courtney looks directly at the camera. "Dunky!" she screams, pushed me out of the way and hugged Duncan. He barely hugged back.

"Hey..."

"What's the matter with you?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"Look we need to talk." He said as quietly as he could, her eyes got as round as saucers.

"Fine follow me then." She turned And you heard the "click click" of her high heeled wedges going down the hall.

Duncan looked at me, then left and followed Courtney.

**With Duncan...**

"Ok so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Your TDA Lame o sien tape." I said with spite in my voice. Her eyes went big.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about." she stuttered and looked all around the room.

"Oh really? Maybe this will bring back some memory." I glared. "Who needs lawyers anyway? All I need is this little piece of paper that holds my entire future!"

Courtney stood there shocked.

"How the hell did you find out about that tape?" She asked quietly.

"On damn T.V Courtney! Everyone knows about that!" I screamed.

"Duncan you have to believe me that-"

"No I ca-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to you!" She screeched.

I walked towards her. "No you don't interrupt me, not this time." I told her.

She just nodded her head.

"Is that all I am to you? My money is your entire future?"

"You mean our money."

"No I mean my money."

She gasped. "Baby we agreed that we would share the million."

"No you decided that, I never wanted to share it. All you do now is ask for money! Court do you even love me anymore?"

She opened her mouth to say something; but for once in her life she had nothing to say.

"That's what I thought." I looked her dead in the eyes. "Courtney...it's over."

She looked down. "I knew it would come to this." She looked up. "I hope you two have a good life." What she did next was very un Courtney like, she hugged me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with you and Gwen." She sniffled. "I know you like her Duncan, it's obvious. I'm done holding onto TDI and now I know we're done." She walked away wiping her eyes.

I'm not for sure what just happened, but now I know it's done. Now time for another hard part.

Telling my best friend I'm falling for her.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Wow didn't expect Courtney to react like that did ya? Teehee.<strong>


	9. I asked, she answered

**Chapter 9 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

After my talk with Courtney I searched for Gwen but I couldn't find her, actually I couldn't find anyone from team Amazon.

"Hey Owen where is Team Amazon?" I asked.

"They're voting on which one has to go to our team."

"What?"

"Whatever team found you got to keep you on their team and then they have to vote one of them to come over to our team." Owen explained.

"Oh." I said calmly, but on the inside I was freaking out. What if Gwen and I weren't on the same team? I would never have time to talk to her!

"I wonder who it will be." Owen said.

I shrugged. "I don't know man."

Finally Team Amazon came back and Courtney walked over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot.

"Looks like we got Courtney." Owen said and smiled. "At least it's a tough competitor." Then he left with his team to the economy class.

I saw Gwen sitting on the couch so I sat next to her.

"So pasty how did Court get booted off this team?" I asked.

"She said to vote her to go to the other team. When we asked why she didn't say." Gwen told me.

"Well I'm probably the reason." I said.

"Dumped her?" Gwen asked.

I smiled. "Dumped her."

Gwen smiled slightly, and then I heard her whisper "Finally."

I smirked. "What was that?" I asked still smirking.

"Oh nothing." Gwen said and then blushed.

I noticed that there was no-one else besides us in first class right now, perfect timing.

"Gwenny I have to tell you something."

"What is it Dunny?"

I sighed. "You know when I left I had stuff to figure out?"

"Yea..." she said slowly.

"Well, one of those things was if I...I liked you more than a friend or not."

Her face turned a million shades of red and pink, that's a good sign.

"And what's your answer?" She asked quietly.

"What would you say if I asked you out right now?" I said smirking and wiggling my eyebrow.

"I would say yes." Gwen said smirking and leaning closer to my face.

"Good." I closed the gap between us and kissed her. Her lips melted into mine, and they tasted like blueberries.

Gwen pulled away for air smiling.

"So will go out with me?" I asked pulling her closer to me.

"Yes." Then she kissed me again.

"Ha chef owes me twenty bucks!" We heard Chris yell and we pulled away.

"Was he talking about us?" Gwen asked me blushing.

Then as if on cue Chris walked into first class. "Yes yes I was, we caught that all on camera!"

"I thought you quit filming!" I yelled.

"Nope we are having a forty five minute show tonight! This is so gonna boost ratings!" Then Chris turn around and left chuckling.

"I hate him." Gwen said.

"So do I." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Here" Gwen stood up and held out her hand. "Follow me."

I held her hand and she led me to the luggage department.

"This is where I sleep most of the time." She said and pulled out a hammock.

"Why don't you sleep in first class or economy class with our team?" I had to say "our" cause I'm officially apart of it.

"Heather and Sierras snoring kept me up." She said, I laughed.

"So you're gonna leave me with two loud snorers?" I asked.

"Nope; because a few nights ago I found another hammock." She pulled it out and put it next to the other hammock. "You can sleep there if you want to." She said twirling her hair with her index finger.

"Sure sweetheart." I smiled and laid down on the bigger hammock.

She smiled and laid down on the smaller hammock. "I'm glad someone's here with me now; it got pretty lonely here at night.

"Well I'm here now." I sat up and kissed her head.

Gwen smiled then yawned. "Goodnight Duncan."

I smiled and held her hand. "Goodnight Gwen." I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Everything is just how I want it to be.

* * *

><p><strong><br>Holy cheese! The next chapter is the last chapter :'(**


	10. No longer confused

**Omg it's the last chapter :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>-7 years later-(They're both 25)<strong>

**Duncan's POV**

After I returned on the show, Gwen and I didn't last that long. We both went home in Australlia. Of coursr Chris made us attend an aftermath show, but being the rebels we were back then we snuck off to the punk club and lived with my sister and the band. Mariel got one hundred and twenty dollars total from the bet about that Gwen and I would get together.

We stayed there for about a year then we returned to Canada. Using some of my Total Drama Action money I bought Gwen and I a house, no more like a mansion.

Then when we were twenty one came one of the best days of my life.

**Flashback!**

_"Where are we going?" Gwen asked as we were __speeding down the highway__on my motorcycle._

_"Somewhere." I smiled._

_"But where?" Gwen giggled._

_"Just relax and we'll be there soon sweetheart."_

_"Ok Dunny." Gwen laid her head on my back and held onto my waist tighter._

_I made a right turn which led to a dirt road, took a left then stopped._

_"This place looks familiar." Gwen said then she spotted a bridge, our bridge._

_"Duncan!" She hugged me. "I can't believe you found our bridge from TDA."_

_"I had Noah give me directions on where it was." I said hugging her back._

_"Poor Noah; I can't believe he's the devils assistant again."_

_"Yea but come on." We walked up to our bridge._

_"This place brings back so many memories." Gwen said looking out at the stars. "Well the only good memory anyways."_

_I chuckled a bit. "Yea..."_

_**"It's now or never."** I thought to myself._

_"I'm also hoping to make another memory here."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_I held Gwen's hands. "Well Gwenny; you're my best friend, the love of my life, and the sexiest girl alive."_

_She blushed and giggled._

_By now my heart is beating twenty million miles an hour._

_"With that said." I got down on one knee. "Gwendolyn René Scotts will you marry me?" I opened up the tiny box._

_"Yes yes!" She screamed and jumped into my arms kissing me repeatedly._

**End of flashback!**

Then one year later…

"Daddy!" A little girl's voice ran through the kitchen.

"Hi there baby girl." I picked up our beautiful daughter, Kylie.

"Hi honey, Kylie couldn't wait to see her daddy." Gwen said sitting down the bag of groceries.

"I love you daddy." Kylie said then hugged my neck.

"I love you too." I smiled and got up, and hugged Gwen.

"And I love you." I kissed Gwen's head.

"Me too!" Kylie giggled then kissed Gwen's cheek.

I have a beautiful wife, a beautiful little girl, and I couldn't be happier.

I am no longer confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww cute ending! I hope you guys enjoyed the story!<strong>


End file.
